Brand New
by m.cullennnn
Summary: Post BD. Follow Renesmee and the rest of the Cullens as they navigate life in New York.
1. Chapter 1 - Change

Chapter 1 - Change

Renesmee's POV

6 years.

72 months.

2,190 days.

That's how long I've been waking up screaming. Waking up fearing that the Volturi were coming for me again. Waking up believing that my family had been killed on that snow covered field, attempting to protect me. Tonight was no exception.

My mom flew through the door and took me in her arms, my dad right behind her. I breathed in her sweet, floral scent and took comfort in her cold arms.

"It's okay baby, it isn't real." I dug my face into my mom's shoulder, afraid that if I opened my eyes I would see that it was very real.

"Renesmee, baby, look at me. We're here. We're okay. Look at me."

I sat up and looked at my dad. And then back at my mom. I cried more, seeing that they were okay. My dad sat at the foot of my bed and sighed.

"What can we do to help?" _Will you read to me?_

"Of course. Which book?" _Wuthering Heights._

My dad grinned and said, "Just like your mother. Lay down, I'll be right back."

By the time that I had laid back down and covered up, by dad was sitting beside me with my favorite novel. When my mom saw what book he had, she smiled and kissed me on the head. I listened to my dad read to me. Whenever I had bad dreams, two things calmed me down: Jacob or my dad reading to me. His voice was just so calming that whenever I would fall back asleep, I'd sleep through the rest of the night. When I felt my eyes getting heavy, I put a hand on each of my parents. _Will you stay with me while I sleep?_

"Of course."

With that, I felt myself slip into the darkness, nightmare free.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of my dad's homemade eggs. I looked to my left to see my mom dusting my room. I stretched before sitting up and getting out of bed.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes momma." I replied as I walked over to her and lightly kissed her cheek. "Thank you for staying with me."

"Anything for you. Your dad made you breakfast. Go eat and then get ready for the day. We have to go to the big house. Your grandfather has an announcement to make."

I nodded and then walked into the kitchen of the cottage. I grinned when I saw my dad and Jacob sitting at the table.

"I tried to wait for you Ness, but you were taking forever."

"It's okay Jake, eat." I kissed the top of his head before I made myself a plate. I sat down in between my two favorite guys and started eating.

"So dad," I asked in between bites, "Momma said that Grandpa Carlisle has an announcement to make. Do you know what it's about?" His facial expression quickly change. Of course he knew.

"Yes, I know what it's about. And before you ask, no, I won't tell you. You will just have to wait until we go over in a bit to hear." I looked at Jacob and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know what it's about?" He quickly looked away. "Being the kid of the family sucks. Everyone knows everything while I am stuck in the dark about things." My dad let out a small growl, but I didn't know why.

"Well, I'm full. I'm going to go shower that way I can figure out whatever the hell is going on here."

"Language, Renesmee." Whatever.

I walked into the bathroom and started a cool shower. I undressed and got into the water, letting the coolness hit my skin. After I washed my hair and body, I got out and wrapped myself in a towel. I realized that I had left my clothes in my room and opened the door to walk out when I accidentally bumped into Jacob. He stood frozen and didn't move for a solid ten seconds, and I grabbed ahold of my towel to make sure it didn't fall. I heard my dad scream out Jacob's name and I apologized and quickly made my way to my room. I closed the door and locked it behind me. What the heck just happened? Jacob had never gotten embarrassed around me like that. His face was priceless. But my dad didn't sound too happy. I heard him tell Jake to go wait for us at the Cullen mansion.

I went into my closet and pulled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a black tank top. I paired it with my black leather jacket and my favorite pair of red and black Louboutin heels. After I brushed my teeth, I put on my everyday makeup look: a little bit of eyebrow powder, winged eyeliner and mascara. I decided to add red lipstick, which looked good on my pale, ivory skin. I left my hair natural, which hung in loose curls at my waist. I walked out of my room into the living room.

"I'm ready." I told my parents. We walked at human pace for about five minutes. The silence was killing me.

"Well, if you aren't going to tell me what's going on, can we at least run to Grandma and Grandpa's so someone will tell me?"

"Go ahead Renesmee, we'll meet you there."

I ran for three minutes before I made it to my family's house. Uncle Emmett greeted me at the door and picked me up in a hug and spun me around.

"There's my favorite niece."

"Uncle Em, I'm your only niece."

"Yeah, well if I had another, you'd still be my favorite."

I laughed as he put me down and went to go sit in between Jasper and Alice.

"Good morning, Nessie. I see that you've found your new heels?"

"Yes, thank you Aunt Alice. I love them." My aunt's face lit up and I laughed. It was so funny to me that fashion could make her so happy. But I understood. Unlike my mother, I loved anything that had to do with fashion. I had spent countless hours at the mall with my aunt's trying on and buying clothes.

Once my parents made it to the house, everyone made their way into the family room.

"Okay, so as you all know, I've been at the Forks hospital for eight almost nine years. We normally don't stay in one spot for that long, but given the circumstances," my grandpa looked at me and my mom, "we did. But people are starting to ask questions. For someone who works in a job as such, a regular person would have aged ten to fifteen years by now. So I'm sorry but it is time we move."

Did I hear that right? Move? As in away from Forks?

"Yes Renesmee, as in away from Forks."

You see, I may have gotten my love for books from my mom, but I didn't gain her patience. In fact, I was the opposite. I had no problem letting people know I was mad. I have been in heated arguments with my dad multiple times, and I felt one coming on.

"What do you mean move away? I can't leave Forks or La Push. Jacob. The pack. Grandpa Charlie." I looked at my mom at the last part.

"We have to Renesmee. It's to protect out secret."

"I'm not going. I'll run away if I have to." I felt a wave of calmness, which annoyed the crap out of me. I glared at my Uncle Jasper.

"Really?" I felt bad for taking my anger out on him, but I would deal with that later.

"Renesmee," my mom began, "you won't move with us, but you'll run away to make a point? You'll be alone. That doesn't make sense."

"I won't be alone. I'll have Jacob. He'll go with me." I glanced over him scared. "Right?" I pleaded him with my eyes, hoping he could sense that I didn't want to be separated from him. He looked away, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Renesmee." My dad's voice was firm and it scared me. He hardly ever used that voice on me, but I know that when he did, he was serious. And pissed. "In two weeks, we will be moving to Buffalo, New York. As a family. Is that understood?"

I tried to hold back my tears. I couldn't leave. Jacob was my best friend. He was there, by my side, every single day. The pack were my brothers. They taught me how to cliff jump. Grandpa Charlie and Sue were the only humans, besides Billy, who knew what I was. I didn't want to leave him. I didn't want to leave any of them. They were my family.

My dad's face softened when he heard my thoughts but he quickly went back to having that stone cold face.

"Are we clear?" he asked, his voice still stern.

"Yes."

I stood up and ran out the back door towards the forest. I didn't care what they had to say after that. All I knew was that I was leaving half my family behind. The cottage. The only place I knew as home. I was leaving Jacob. My best friend, and the man I was secretly in love with.


	2. Chapter 2 - Outbursts

Okay guys, I'm super excited for this story. I have a ton of ideas that I would like to incorporate. So please continue reading, following and reviewing. The more I receive, the faster I will update! ;) xM

Chapter 2 - Outbursts

Jacob's POV

Did I just hear that right? Did Dr. Vamp just say that there were moving all the way to New York? As in Renesmee too? I looked to Edward frantically and he just nodded. This couldn't happen. They couldn't take Nessie away from me. There was no way I would survive living on separate ends of the country for her. She was my life. The center of my universe. I wasn't sure if she felt anything towards me yet, but my feelings for her were there. They had started growing about six months ago, and they weren't slowing down. I noticed the way she put a little sway in her walk. I noticed the change in her body. I noticed the way her chest moved with every breath she took. And her legs. They drove me crazy. Especially when she wore those heels of hers. But that was irrelevant now, especially if she would be leaving me.

I zoned out the entire conversation until I heard Nessie say that she would run away, and that I would go with her. She looked at me frantically, hoping that I would confirm. I just looked away, because truth was, I would. I'd walk through fire if she asked me to.

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation, but I noticed when she ran out the door. She didn't let anyone know, but I knew she was going to run and cry somewhere. I looked at Edward.

"I can't be away from her, Edward. It's impossible. The imprint-,"

Edward cut me off. "I know about the imprint, Jacob. I know that it creates such a bond that it makes you physically hurt to be away from her." I just nodded, wanting to hear what he had to say. "Which is why Carlisle and I want you to go with us."

 _You want me to move to New York with you? As in live in the same house as nine vampires? You will invite me into your home with my "dog stench?"_

Edward left out a laugh before responding. "Yes, even with your dog stench. I see what you mean to my daughter. And I see what she means to you. I don't want to separate you guys. I don't want her to be in pain being away from you. So we are asking that you come with us. Under a few circumstances, of course."

"Of course, anything."

"You will attend school with us. Also, sell your Rabbit and make an investment. Alice can help you with that. And after you get your high school diploma, you will attend college. Whether it's a university or community, I don't care. If everything works out the way that it should and you do end up with my daughter, you will be educated. I want to make sure that she is cared for. Understood?"

 _Yes. You know that I would do anything for her._

"Good. So now that we are on the same page, a few details for everything else. We will be leaving in a week." A week? I would be leaving everything I knew behind in just a week? My dad, my pack, La Push. But if it meant that I got to stay with Nessie, then I'd do it.

"Esme has already had a house built on the outside of Buffalo. Since Buffalo is a pretty big city, there isn't a forest for us to hunt in. We'll have to go up north to Canada to hunt. Is that okay with you, Jacob? I know you'll have to phase to keep in contact with your pack."

"I'll make it work."

"Perfect. Alice has already bought the tickets and has rental cars in line for us. Everyone will be attending Charleston Academy and of course Carlisle will be working at the local hospital."

Edward kept talking about minor details. I looked at him until I had his attention. _I need to find Renesmee. Calm her down. Let her know that I'll be going with you guys._

He nodded and with that, I walked out of the house and ran, following her scent to her usual spot in the forest. I found my Nessie sitting under a tree that was surrounded by dahlia's. The sight of her with her knees pulled up to her chest and crying broke my heart. I carefully made my way to her and sat beside her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and I felt her sobs calm down. We sat in silence for ten minutes before she finally spoke.

"I don't want to leave you, Jacob."

"Well, if you weren't so stubborn and insisting on running away, you would have heard your dad ask me to go with." I replied with a light chuckle. She sat up so quickly and her eyes widened in shock.

"Really? He asked you to go?

"Yes, and I said of course, silly."

"You said yes?" More shock. "But what about Billy? The pack? This is your home? Why would you come with?"

I decided to mess with her a little bit before turning the conversation serious.

"Why? Do you not want me to come?"

"No! Of course I do! I just can't ask you do to do that for me. It's too much." She automatically looked down. I sat and just admired her for a second before replying. I loved the way her thick, dark long eyelashes looked against her pale skin. I loved that she was completely unaware of the effect that she had on me, yet it frustrated me at the same time. I lifted her chin up so that I was looking directly at her.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Look at me. You aren't asking me to go. I'm asking you. Do you want me to go?" She nodded. "Then it's settled. I'm moving with you to New York. As much as it is going to hurt to be away from my dad and my brothers, being away from you would be unbearable."

She smiled and rested her forehead against my shoulder. "Thank you Jacob. You have no idea how much it would hurt being away from you." But I did. I knew that if an entire country separated us, I would die. I would rather die than live a life that did not include Renesmee. She was my life, and I couldn't wait for the day that she would feel the same about me.

"Come on." I stood up and held my hand out for her. "We should get back. Your family is worried."

She took my hand and we walked in silence for ten minutes before arriving back at the house. Edward and Bella were standing outside waiting.

"Don't ever run off like that again, young lady. I wouldn't know what to do if anything happened." Bella said as she took her in her arms. Edward looked at me and mouthed 'thank you'. I just nodded and followed them back into the house.

Everyone went about the rest of their day and prepared for the move. I decided to text Seth to let him know to have everyone at Billy's house in an hour. I would have to let them know that I would be leaving, and there was no part of me that was looking forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Beginning of Forever

Chapter 3 – The Beginning of Forever

Renesmee's POV

The week leading up to the big move went by too quick. I spent half my time with Grandpa Charlie and the other half with the boys at the rez. I went with Jacob to tell that that we would be leaving last week, and to my surprise, they handled it well. It was like they were expecting it to happen.

On the day of the move, I stayed in my room for as long as I could. I cried myself to sleep the night before and woke up with swollen eyes. When I couldn't stand the silence anymore, I went to the bathroom to wash up and change. Being that I was going to be traveling for the whole day, I decided to wear my favorite Pink leggings with the matching sports bra and sweater. 30 minutes later, my parents and I met the rest of my family at the big house. From there, we drove to Grandpa Charlie's house to say our final goodbyes and pick up Jake. I was the last one to say goodbye, and when we hugged, I broke down into more tears.

"Don't cry, Nessie. The two most important girls in my life are going to be in New York, I will have to come and visit." I pulled away and smiled some.

"Thank you, grandpa, I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Nessie Bear. Try not to break any hearts out there."

After our final goodbyes, we made the drive to Port Angeles. My family seemed to be used to it, but the constant staring from the strangers in the airport made me uncomfortable. I wasn't used to people staring, it was always just me and my family. I hated seeing men stare at my mom and aunts when they were obviously taken, and vice verse with my dad and uncles. If a guy even looked in my direction, daddy or Jacob would scare them off with a single look.

Everything went smoothly until it was time to go through security. I was the first one to go through the body scanner, and for some reason, the security guard asked me to step to the side.

"I'm going to have to do a full body, pat down, is that okay ma'am?" the guard asked me with a smirk. He was barely taller than I. He wasn't old, but he was too old to be looking at me the way that he was. I barely nodded, too shocked to do anything. He started with the outside of my legs and made his way up to my inner thigh. I frantically looked back at my dad, waiting to see his furious eyes. _I'm okay daddy, I promise._ As he stood up, his hands reached up my cropped VS sweater and he gripped my waist and then ran his hands to my back.

Before he had a chance to move his hands anymore, my dad was by my side and pushed him away.

"Go with Jacob, Renesmee." He whispered under his breath. I nodded and looked around for Jacob. He was standing a couple feet away, shaking, and my mom was trying desperately to calm him down. I walked a little too fast for human pace over to where they were and took his hand.

"Hey, it's okay..." It wasn't working. I needed him to calm down before he phased in the middle of an airport. "Jacob, look at me, please…" Still, nothing.

I took my free hand and placed it on his cheek, making him look at me. "Calm down. It's okay."

"He was touching you, Renesmee. I should kill him for that."

"No, Jacob, you shouldn't. Look at me, I'm okay. Please, calm down. For me."

After a few seconds, I felt him calm down.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I used my hand that was still on his cheek to place my thoughts into his mind. _I'm positive._ He smiled some and kissed my cheek.

The rest of my family came to where we were standing, all obviously furious.

"Don't worry, Nessie," said my Uncle Emmett, "I think I scared him into never looking at a female again."

"Are you okay, dad?" I asked, knowing that he had to endure that man's thoughts about me.

"Yes. It took everything I had not to rip him apart."

After everyone calmed down about what had just happened, we made our way to the gates. First class was the first to board, so we made our way onto the plane. Everyone sat by their mates and I sat on the window seat besides Jacob.

Soon after the plane took off, a flight attendant made her way down the aisles offering beverages and food. She was pretty, for a human. She had long, thick black hair and ocean blue eyes, which were coated with too much mascara. When she got to my aisle, she turned the charm up when she saw Jacob. I tried to check my emotions in check, but I did not like the way she was looking at him. Jacob seemed completely oblivious to the way that the slut was throwing herself at him. My dad kicked my chair at my thoughts. Oops.

"Excuse me," I interrupted, "can I get a water?" Jacob raised an eyebrow at me. I never drank anything besides blood, but I didn't see the stewardess offering herself up to me.

When she finally walked away, Jake turned towards me with a look of confusion. "Since when do you drink water?"

"Since now."

The rest of the flight was uneventful. I fell asleep towards the middle and woke up when the plane touched ground. I don't know how, but when I woke up, my head was laying on Jake's lap.

"Come on, sleeping beauty," he said, "we're here."

Most of our belongings in Washington had been shipped to New York earlier in the week, so there was no need for us to go through baggage claim. As soon as we were all off the plane, we got to the two rental cars that Alice had reserved for us ahead of time. Grandpa Carlisle drove must of my family in one car, while my dad drove him, momma, Jake and me in the other. It took us about 2 hours to get from the airport to the new house. By the time we got there, it was already, but my vampire senses were able to see clearly.

Grandma Esme has designed a beautiful three story home on the city outskirts, with trees leading up to and surrounding the house.

"Woah." Was all that I could say.

Uncle Emmett was the first to move, running into the house like a kid running to the tree on Christmas morning. Everyone made their way inside and went straight to finding their rooms. Uncle Em, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice were all on the first floor, as well as the kitchen and family room. My parents, Jacob and I all had our rooms on the second floor, which included a music room, movie theatre, and a loft to play games. The third floor was for my grandparents and had a separate laundry room. Each room had huge glass windows and walk in closets as well as our own bathroom. I walked into my room and was surprised as to how much my Grandma Esme really knew me. She left my walls white, knowing I liked the minimalistic look. A bed with white beddings and black sheets. A light grey, wood desk and succulents hanging on the corner of one wall. I went to my closet and found a wall with over 100 hundred pairs of designer heels. The bathroom was set up to look like a spa. I was in heaven. I ran downstairs to give her a hug.

"Thank you, Grandma, it's perfect."

She smiled and kissed my cheek before replying with, "Anything for you, sweetie."

"Since I have everyone in one room, "my grandpa said, "I would like to go over a couple things with you guys before you start school tomorrow." The mention of school made my heart race, and every member in my family looked at me. My mom smiled sympathetically.

"Okay, so you guys will be starting Charleston Academy tomorrow, which is about 20 minutes away. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper will be juniors. Alice, Edward, Bella, and Jacob will be sophomores. Nessie, you are technically a freshman, but you will be in advanced classes so you will have at least one family member in each class with you and are set to graduate early. The story is the same, Esme and I can't have kids so we adopted all of you at young ages. Everyone understand?"

After I ate dinner with Jacob, I went to shower and get ready for bed.

I told everyone goodnight and went to my room. I had trouble sleeping, I was terrified to be starting school. But as long as I had my family with me, I'd be okay, right?


	4. Chapter 4 - Welcome to Hell, Renesmee

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. I had finals all week and then my work schedule has been crazy. Please make sure to be reviewing, I want to know if I should continue! xM

Chapter 4 – Welcome to Hell, Renesmee

Renesmee's POV

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

I pulled my pillow over my head, trying to ignore whatever noise was disrupting my sleep at 7 a.m.

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

It wouldn't stop.

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

I reached over to grab the noise maker to throw it against the wall but my dad opened the door.

"Don't even think about it, Renesmee."

I opened my eyes and glared at him. _I'm tired._

My dad chuckled and pulled the blanket off of me.

"Come on Ness, we don't want to be late on our first day of school, do we?" He reached his hand out, which I took, and pulled me out of bed. "Get ready, Grandma made you breakfast."

I walked into my bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"You can do this, Renesmee" I said to myself.

I washed my face and did my makeup. Since I wanted to make a good impression, I decided to add eyeliner to make my eyes pop a bit. I left my hair in its natural curls, adding a few bobby pins to hold m bangs back. I walked into my closet and pulled on the outfit my Aunt Alice had picked for me the night before. Black jeans with holes on the knees and a white high neck bodysuit that were sleeveless. Since it was a little chilly out, I added my favorite black leather jacket. I went to my wall to pick out my favorite part, the heels. After taking a couple seconds to look around, I picked out a pair of white heels with a red heel. I applied some red lipstick and paired my outfit with a white Chanel clutch. I looked into the full length mirror and smiled with approval. My outfit was perfect and I felt beautiful. My aunt was a genius.

After taking 15 minutes to get ready, I walked downstairs into the kitchen to meet my family and eat breakfast.

I took in the sight of my family members and immediately felt plain next to them. They were beautiful and looked like had just come off a runway or a fashion magazine. How would I be able to make friends when they looked like that and I looked like me.

My dad came up beside me and whispered in my ear too quietly for anyone else to hear, "You are absolutely beautiful. Don't ever compare yourselves to us again." He kissed me head and then went to sit beside momma.

I sat down at the table next to Jacob and started eating the breakfast my grandma made. "You look beautiful, Nessie."

I blushed at his words and looked him over. He was wearing black jeans and a white long sleeve paired with a pair of white Nikes. We matched, and I noticed that all the couples in the family were color coordinating. I blushed more. It was obvious to everyone in the family that I had grown feeling for Jacob. Obvious for everyone except him.

"Thank you, Jake. You don't look too bad yourself." I grinned and continued eating.

"Hey Jake!" my Uncle Emmett called, "Are you ready to fight off all the dudes for Nessie's heart?" My grandma isn't a violent person, but she ran vampire speed to where he was at and smacked him on the back of the head. I looked over at Jacob and he looked extremely uncomfortable. I raised an eyebrow and looked at dad, who was glaring at Emmett.

Aunt Alice broke the tension and announced that it was time to leave. We all walked out to the garage and jumped into two cars. My uncles Emmett and Jasper as well as aunts Alice and Rosalie rode in Emmett's new Jeep. Jake and I sat in the back of my dad's Volvo.

"Renesmee, do you remember the story?" my dad asked as he started driving. I sighed. He has asked my this everyday for the past week. I'm not five – well technically I am- but still.

"Yes. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme are unable to have children of their own. They adopted Emmett, who is Esme's nephew who she didn't about because she hadn't heard from her sister in years. They brought him in when his parents died when he was seventeen. Jasper and Rosalie are the Hale twins. The were adopted when they were newborns after their mother left them at the police station. They were brought in from the police station to the hospital were Grandpa was doing his internship. Momma and I are sisters and were adopted into the family two years ago after being in the foster system our whole lives. We don't know anything about our birth parents. You are Grandpa Carlisle's cousin who he adopted after your parents were killed in a car crash. Jacob is a family friend whose family life sucked, so he became emancipated and followed us to New York. I'm going to be a freshman, You, momma, Aunt Alice and Jake are sophomores, and Aunt Rose, Uncle Em and Jazz are juniors."

"Wait, I followed you to New York?" Jacob asked. "You make me sound like a lost puppy."

"Well, without me, you are." I grinned.

"True." He just smiled that beautiful smile of his and my heart skipped a beat.

By the time our conversation ended, daddy pulled into the school parking spot beside Uncle Emmett. I took a deep breath and braced myself for my first day of high school. As soon as we all stepped out and gathered together, the whispers began.

 _Who are they?_

 _Where did they come from?_

 _How are they so beautiful?_

 _Which of them are single?_

 _I bet I could sleep with the blonde or the curly haired one._

My dad quickly glanced to where the last whisper came from and growled below his breath. He quickly tilted his head and Jacob came and stood by me, draping his arm over my shoulder. We made our way into the front office and I tried to block out the whispers. I was used to people finding my family attractive, but I had never heard such vulgar comments. I guess that's because I had never been around so many people who didn't know that my whole family was married. Of course here, they were only boyfriend and girlfriend, but still. The comments that bugged me the most were the whispers coming from females about Jacob. He wasn't technically mine, but I wanted him to be. But that would never happen if any of these girls got in the way and captured his attention.

As we walked into the office, I saw my dad walk up to the receptionist and clear his throat.

"Excuse me ma'am, my name is Edward Cullen. I believe my father called this morning to confirm that everything for my siblings and I to start school today was set?"

As the receptionist looked up, she literally chocked on the coffee she was sipping. I heard my uncles chuckle and I held back a frown.

"Uh- hi, yeah… Ummm, I have your schedules right here." The receptionist went through some of the papers that were on her desk, and I heard her heart race faster than what was normal for a human. Is this the effect that my family was going to have on everyone here? I saw my dad look back quickly and nod.

Great…

The receptionist, Ms. Calloway, called us each by name and we stepped forward to grab our schedules. After, she wrote us all passes since classes had already started.

Once she released us, we gathered outside to compare schedules. I was technically a freshman, but I was in advanced classes. That was a relief to me because after looking over the schedules, I found that I had all but one class with a family member.

My first period was AP World History with Uncle Jasper and Jake. After saying goodbye to everyone, we made our way down the hall to the classroom. As soon as we stepped through the door, everyone's eyes turned towards us. I froze, not use to being around so many humans. I was thankful that Jacob stepped up and said the first words.

"Good morning, sir. Sorry we are late. We had to go to the office to get our schedules." We handed our teacher, who's name was Mr. Huntzberg, our passes and waited for him to say something. Mr. Huntzberg was a young teacher and I'm pretty sure many of the girls here had crushes on him. He hadn't taken his eyes off of me and I stepped closer to my uncle's side.

"Um yes, why don't you three introduce yourselves."

"My name is Jacob Black. I am 16 years old and I just moved here from Washington with these two."

"I'm Jasper Cullen and I am 17."

"I am Renesmee Swan." Momma and I had decided to take her maiden name that way she could publicly show her relationship with dad without weirding anyone out. "I am 15 years old."

After we were done with introductions, Mr. H pointed to two seats in the back and one up front. Jasper took the one up front, he noticed my discomfort, and Jake and I took our seats in the back. I pulled out my notebook and took notes for the rest of the class period. The fifty minutes quickly went by and I made my way to second period. The rest of my classes went pretty much the same. I had second period art with Aunt Rose. Third period English with dad and mom, and fourth period physics with Jake. I was relieved when the bell signaling the end of fourth period came. I needed a break from all the introductions and staring. I walked with Jacob to the cafeteria and we stood in line to pick out some food.

"How are you liking your classes so far?" Jacob asked.

"They are good and the teachers are nice for the most part. I haven't really spoken to anyone yet. They all seem to keep their distance. I don't know why."

Jacob chuckled at that and I raised an eyebrow. I quickly touched his arm and asked _What?_

"Your dad is going to kill me for telling you this. Everyone is keeping their distance for a reason. The girls are jealous and the guys are intimidated. They think you're the most beautiful thing to walk these halls but they see me and your family by your side, so they don't want to step on any toes."

I frowned. I wanted to make friends, but how could I do that if everyone was intimidated? I was determined that once fifth period came, I would reach out and speak to those in my class.

After we grabbed some food, Jake and I made our way to the corner table where the rest of my family was. I sat in between momma and Jacob, and she asked me questions about my classes and teachers. I realized that everyone else was in one quiet conversation and that my mom was asking me all these questions to distract me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Jacob, can you take Renesmee to the library so she can get her textbooks for her classes, please?" My dad was looking at Jacob, completely ignoring my question.

"Dad, tell me. I'm not a baby anymore. I have the right to know whatever is going on."

"Renesmee, go. We'll talk when we get home."

Jacob stood up from his chair and held his hand out for me to take. I glared at my dad for three seconds before taking Jacob's hand and following him out.

Uh oh. What do you guys think is going to happen? Review, review, review!


End file.
